bleach music drabbles
by tarna
Summary: just some little drabbles I did to songs. warnings:yaoi, language, crack, and angst


**_ an: ok I was reading and I found this song drabble thing and i thought it sounded fun so here it is._**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them_

_Fandom: Bleach_

_Pairing: random_

_Rating: T_

_Reasoning: language, yaoi, mentions of sex, crack, and angst_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not the characters, not the songs._

1)

_**Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani (3:19)**_

Ichigo crossed the field towards where he saw his (soon to be ex-) boyfriend Grimmjow with that Aizen obsessed slut, Ulquiorra.

"What the fuck Grimmjow!?"

"Yo Ichi."

"Don't yo me you cheating bastard. This was your last chance and you blew it. Good luck with Ulquiorra, asshole."

Ichigo walked away quickly, hiding his tears. He couldn't however hide them from the albino near his car.

"What's wrong Ichi?"

It was the end of a toxic relationship that left the berry shattered and Shiro would be only to happy to pick up the pieces.

2)

_**Pirelli's Miracle Elixir- Sweeny Todd (3:50)**_

Ichigo was sitting around with Shinji while they were taking a break from vizard training.

"Oi, Shinji. How do you get your hair like that?"

"Like what?"

"All shinny and …tame"

"Oh this shampoo Hiyori got me, it's called Pirelli's Miracle Elixir. You want some?"

"Um no thanks. She didn't see a movie called Sweeny Todd before she got that for you, did she?"

"Now that you mention it yah."

Ichigo decided not to accept anything from any vizard.

3)

_**Nguoi Tinh Mai Ya Hee (Vietnamese**__**Dragostea Din Tei numa numa) - Vu Ha (3:35)**_

The club lights were flashing. Bodies were withering to the fast techno beat that was blasting the speakers. The center of the dance floor was empty except for a blue-haired god of dance. An orange haired teen walked towards the man who moved with the grace of a cat.

"Mind if I join?"

"As long as you don't mess with my rhythm."

The two joined seamlessly, blue meet orange in a fire of passion. If you were a stranger it was a match made in heaven, but if you were a friend it was made closer to hell.

4)

_**Don't fear the Reaper- Blue Oyster Cult (5:08)**_

Grimmjow was bored. That itself was not unusual and neither was what he decided to do for entertainment.

"Hey Ulquiorra." Grimmjow barged into said man's room that seemed to be empty. A sound from another room prompted Grimmjow to follow it.

That other room was the bathroom, and Ulquiorra just so happened to be bathing.

"Grimmjow, would you mind removing yourself from my private rooms."

"Why don't you make me?"

Ulquiorra reached into a drawer and pulled out a small plastic ball.

"Go get it Grimmjow."

Several hours later...

"Hey Ulquiorra, doesn't Grimmjow usually bother you around now?" asked Gin.

"I gave him the catnip you suggested so he should be occupied for awhile."

(_This started out with the intention of being grimmxulqu with Ulquiorra afraid that Aizen would find out about the relationship but then the crack fairy got me with her anti-plot bunnies of doom)_

5)

_**Caramelldansen (speedycake remix) - by Caramell (2:56)**_

Ichigo was the first person to find out what music Ishida likes. Even if he only found out by accident when he decided to surprise his Quincy boyfriend.

As Ichigo neared the apartment he heard a fast techno beat but wrote it off as 'it's just the neighbor'.

"Oi Ishida, your door was unlocked so I-"

Ishida was dancing to the techno beat while he vacuumed. To this day only Ichigo knows and Ishida intends for it to stay that way.

6)

_**L's theme B (death note) (2:54)**_

Renji thinks it's hot when Ichigo plays guitar. All his walls break and fall and he goes wild. This is the one of the only times outside of battle Renji gets to see his fiery passion.

Ichigo loves the high the songs give him and the freedom to let lose. He also loves that Renji loves it. Every time Ichigo plays the guitar, it leds to some very … interesting nights with Renji.

7)

_**1985- Bowling for Soup (3:14)**_

"I think we need to update your music collection, Renji."

"What do you mean berry head?!"

"Seriously, Madonna, U2, Blondie, Bruce Springsteen, and what's this, Cindy Lauper? None of these have been really popular since the '80s."

"Don't blame me I haven't been here for awhile. You people change every few years. Anyway why do they call it MTV if they don't play music?"

"Whatever, we're going to my house so I can educate you."

Needless to say that day was very 'enlightening' for the both of them.

8)

_**I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt- Right Said Fred (2:53)**_

It is an unspoken rule that nobody goes near Ulquiorra's room on Saturdays. Unfortunately Grimmjow didn't get the memo and was about to suffer much trauma. As he walked down the stark white halls he heard strange sounds from the direction of the 4th's room.

"Oi Ulquiorra, what's that noi-"

Poor Grimmy walked in to find the usually emotionless Espada in his boxers singing pop songs and using a hair brush as a microphone.

Grimmjow was never seen near that section of Los Noches again.

9)

_**The Bird and the Worm- the Used (3:15)**_

I was walking through a field of corpses, all the bodies of people I considered allies, friends.

The attack on Los Noches was a failure. We couldn't rescue Orihime, nearly everyone died. Aizen left for KarakuraTown, and I heard it was a blood bath. Even the sou taicho was impaled on his own sword. Ukitake's illness claimed him and Shunsui was killed running toward him. Aizen made the kings key, no one escaped. The memories haunt me.

"_Ichigo its all your fault, you weren't strong enough, fast enough, brave enough, smart enough, _**good**_ enough to save us. It's your fault._" They taunted me. I screamed in pain, guilt, and anger.

"Hey Ichi. You don't look so good."

The face of the ex 6th Espada staring at him as he awoke from his nightmare reminded Ichigo that his nightmares were just that and the past should stay that way.

He kissed Grimmjow, "I'm fine now, love."

10)

_**I won't say I'm in love- Hercules (2:20)**_

Grimmjow was lying in his room in Los Noches, staring at the bland ceiling. 'Damn that orange-haired berry. It's been days and I can't stop thinking about him.'

"Hehe, looks like Grimm-kitty 's in luuurvvve."

"Why would you say that you annoying fox faced bastard?"

"Is that any way to talk to a friend? Well, you've sighed about 20 times in the past 10 minutes. Like a school girl."

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Fine, I'm leaving."

Grimmjow found himself thinking it wouldn't be so bad to love that cocky orange haired bastard.


End file.
